Destiny!
by MakaEvans95
Summary: War at Death City!...Soul is a warrior with a misterious past, Maka is an stubborn white-mage, she doesn't trust men but, what will happen when slowly hate turns into love? Welcome to my new world... Read and Review! AU
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Death City in War

I walked through the once peaceful streets of Death City in search of survivors; I've never seen so many violence or blood in all my life. There are lifeless bodies everywhere, men fighting, mothers fleeing and even children crying…When has this beautiful and quiet city transformed into this? Oh… right, It was when those witches invaded us…Since that day Death City hasn't had a single day of peace.

-"Hey you!"- The masculine voice took me out of my thoughts. I turned around to see the person where the voice came from. A guy of no more than 16 years was staring at me, his white hair fell down his face covering his forehead, he was wearing a silver colored armor that covered from his waist to his neck, his pants were supposed to be white but they weren't because of the blood and mud stains in them, he had a pair of brown-large boots too with steel in the soles and in the upper part that covered his knees. I stopped concentrating in his body and focused in his face, his penetrating blood colored eyes were staring at me with anger while showing me his scary shark-teeth. He seemed annoyed, and that didn't make me feel comfortable at all.

-"Answer me! What the hell are you doing here?"- Shouted the white haired guy to me again-"Identify"-

-"My name is not of your business and I'm here because I want! Another question?"- I can't contain the anger I'm feeling right now, who does this guy think he is to talk to me in that way?

-"Well, you see, this is really simple: I don't care if you wanna be here, you are only a little girl and little girls like you shouldn't be in a battlefield , it's too dangerous, and otherwise… it's not cool"-He said making a hand gesture indicating me to leave while he started walking to the battlefield again.

-"Cool? Cool? And who cares if it's 'Cool' or not?"- The white haired guy continued ignoring my questions and soon disappeared of my vision-"Hey, listen you Idiot, I….!"- I couldn't finish what I was saying because right in that moment I felt I was being lifted from the ground. One of the enemies took me from the neck and raised me in an aggressive manner.-"A…air… Can't… bre…breath"- The enemy smiled at my words, I could see the evil in his eyes, and I didn't like that look, how is this happening to me? I came here, to the battlefield to treat the wounded, not to be killed by one of the enemy allies. I must find a way to escape from him.

I started to writhe trying to escape but the enemy threw me against a wall of what once was a house, but now it was more than destroyed… I shouted, but nobody heard my pleas, maybe this is the end… Would I be able to see my parents again? , will I talk to Tsubaki, my best friend, one more time? Would I be able to run across the green fields of Death City again? The place that once was peaceful… Definitely, I don't want it to end here.

Why isn't my life like one of those fairy tales that my mother read me when I was little? Why can't my blue prince come here and release me of my problems? There are millions of questions in my head… The enemy started walking to me with his eyes on me.

-"You're a very cute lady, before killing you I think I'll have a little fun with you"- That was when I looked at his eyes again and realized that they were full of lust… and his horrible smile only supported his words. He came closer to me and started touching my legs abruptly, a shiver run across my body _'Damn it, why can't he just kill me?_' I closed my eyes; I don't want to see his face. _'Eyes that don't see, heart that doesn't feel Right Maka?' _He continued touching my body and I couldn't resist anymore _¡I want to die! _But suddenly, without knowing why, his movements paused.

-"Leave her!"- That voice….I've heard it before, If only I could remember whose that voice. I opened my eyes so I could see the person who that voice came from, I was soon staring at the white-haired guy of before, the one who had shouted at me and made me really angry.

-"Rape women is not 'Cool', did you know that?"-Those words again… that guy has an obsession with 'cool' things.

-"Ha! I don't wanna leave her! I'm going to kill you and then I'll have fun with this little lady, Got a problem?"-My savior moved then one of his hands to his back and took hold of a beautiful and shining silver sword.-"Oh… no, no problem, I'll just have to kill you…"- Then I could see his smirk again, those shark-teeth that doesn't scare me anymore, because now he is by my side… I'll have to tank him when this is over.

That's when I felt my body hurt and realized I had been thrown against that solid wall again, and then… all was black.

-Soul Eater-

-"…I've told you brother, I found her at the battlefield and the enemy left her unconscious"-

My eyes shot open abruptly when I heard those voices around me, I don't know where I am, I only know that it's really comfortable here…A bed? No, I was at a battlefield, wasn't I?

-"Look little brother, your girlfriend woke up"- I searched for the man who the voice came from and I found a very tall guy who reminded me to the blood-colored eye guy of before, in fact, all in him was exactly like my savior … despite of his teeth, that where_ 'normal'_ and that he looked like he was 20 years old.

-"I'VE TOLD YOU WES! SHE - IS - NOT - MY - GIRLFRIEND"- I turned my head to see again those red eyes of the guy who saved my life, I've got to know his name, and I must thank him-" Th…thanks"- That's all I could say, I was still too weak, I tried to get up but the pain in my body returned.

-"Don't move! You're still wounded from battle"-Told me the guy whose name was Wes- "What's your name?"-Were his next words. That question again… I suppose I have to answer this time-"My name is Maka Albarn"-I said.

-"Maka Albarn, huh? Well, I'm Wes Evans, and him…"-Said Wes pointing out my savior-"Is my little brother Soul"-

-"Well… now that I've saved your life, Could you tell me what were you doing at the battlefield?"-asked Soul showing me one of his smirks, something in him keeps bothering me, at least his brother was more kind.

-"I've told you before…"-I started saying-" I'm Maka Albarn… and I'm here because I want"

**Well this is an idea I came up with, I know it probably has grammatical mistakes, and I would appreciate if you tell me what's wrong, you know, I'm Mexican, my native language is Spanish, but I upload this in English just because I wanted to know how much people read it… I've updated it before in Spanish but, well… **

**Hey! What's that! Is it a bird? NO Is it a plane? NO, IT'S THE REVIEW BUTTON! OMG! LET'S CLICK IT AND SEE WHAT HAPPENS, KAY? **

**THANKS n.n**

**Ps. If you don't review I'll assume my story is shit D:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! My beloved readers and reviewers! Have I told you that I love you so much? I've decided to continue this story so here we go with the first chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own soul eater, because if I did… nah, it's not mine. End of the story.**

Chapter 1: Meeting Maka-Chops… Bedtime story?

Soul PoV

After defeating the enemy who nearly killed that girl I realized that she was completely unconscious, and well… I can't blame her! After being touched and thrown against a wall by that horrible specimen is totally justifiable. I've started getting closer to her while small raindrops fell down my head.

-"Damn it,why is this happening to me? So uncool"-I stopped complaining when I heard that girl breathing. What should I do with her? Should I carry her to her house? No, I warned her, I told her it wasn't safe for her to be here and she decided to ignore me… well, I'll leave her here and if the enemy founds her it will be HER problem: I – DON'T – CARE!... And even if I cared I don't know where here house is. That's it, I'll leave her here and I'll go before she wakes up.

I started walking towards my house but something in my head just kept telling me it wasn't right, I turned around to see that girl I've saved before one more time and I glanced at her carefully. She had her ashen-blond hair wrapped in two pigtails, each one by one side of her head, she was thin and a bit short, but she had long legs, she was wearing a white long dress, but it didn't seemed white due to those mud stains in it, I couldn't really see her face because her fringe covered part of it but when I talked to her before I saw her eyes, they were emerald-green colored. That's when I realized that the rain had intensified and that the unknown girl was beginning to shake.

-"I suppose I can carry her home until she wakes up"-And without hesitation I took her waist and legs and started carrying her bridal style to my house, I just hope Wes has prepared something good to eat… I'm starving.

-Soul Eater-

-"I'm home!"-I exclaimed after I've passed the door of my sweet home, but there was no answer.

-"Wes, are you here?"- Stupid Wes, I hope he is at home, ¡I want some food! ¡And this girl is heavy! I suppose I'll just leave her in a bed.

I walked towards my room and started leaning her in my bed; suddenly I heard a noise coming from the entrance of my room and turned around to find out the source of it. I saw Wes, he seemed surprised –I don't know why- then his face changed from surprise to a mischievous grin.

-"I see you're busy"- Said finally my brother while disappearing out of my vision. And then I realized… There was a girl at MY home, it was DARK in MY ROOM and I was leaning her in MY BED! My eyes opened when realization hit me.

-"Wa…Wait! Wes! It's not what you think!"-I said running in search of my older brother… my stupid-perverted-older brother.

-Soul Eater-

I exited my room and found Wes at the living room; he was still looking at me with that evil grin in his face.

-"Wes it's not what you're thinking"-I said although I already knew it was impossible to make my brother change his mind when he had already jumped to a conclusion.

-"No prob bro~, in my opinion you are still too young, but you can do whatever you want with your girlfriend"-Dammit Wes! Stop grinning!

-"No Wes, she's not my girlfriend… I found her at the battlefield and she was unconscious, it started raining and I didn't know what to do so I brought her here"-I said already losing my temper-"Changing subject, have you prepared something to eat? I'm starving!"-

-"So she's not you gir…."

-"NO WES SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!"- I returned to my room without letting my brother end up his phrase. I knew I shouldn't have brought her here! Wes is so dumb! When she wakes up I'll ask her to go to her own home.

-Soul Eater-

I locked up my door so Wes wouldn't disturb, questions are not cool.

My room was in silence until the sound of someone knocking the door started… I knew who was knocking; Wes was the only one living in this house with me. Then suddenly, the door opened… I forgot he had the key, so uncool.

-"Soul, you shouldn't get mad"-Wes said with a serious expression in his face.

-"I've already told you brother… I found here at the battlefield and the enemy had left her unconscious"- Wes opened his mouth to say something but then shifted his view in my bed-"Look bro, your girlfriend woke up!"- Perfect… that's it… goodbye self-control.

-"I'VE ALREADY TOLD YOU WES, ¡SHE'S – NOT – MY – GIRLFRIEND!-I was going to break my brother's face but I understood what he had just said and then I turned around to find the girl I've helped with her eyes opened and totally conscious.

-"Th…thanks"- She mumbled while trying to lift from my bed, she groaned in pain immediately and then returned to her position, she seemed hurt. It doesn't matter… she must go back home.

-"Don't move"-My brother started saying-"You're still to hurt for the battle"-¿Battle? She didn't even fight!

-"What's your name?"-Oops… wrong question Wes, she's not going to answer.

-"I'm Maka Albarn"- My eyes opened like plates when I heard Maka talking to my brother as he told her my name. That's ridiculous! I've asked her the same question about an hour ago and she didn't answer me! Why Wes and not me? Well, if she's in the humor for answering questions now then she'll surely answer my next question.

-"Well… And now that I've kinda saved your life. Could you tell me what were you doing at the battlefield?"-I asked her politely, even though I usually wasn't like that.

-"I've already told you"-She started saying-"I'm Maka Albarn and I'm here bucause I want to"- She concluded while a mischievous grin appeared in her face. That's all… you don't want to answer? Well… go out of my house!

-"What the hell! I've saved your life, got you out of the rain, bring you to my home and that's how you answer?"-

-"I don't need to answer… who says you're not one of those perverted morons who walk by the streets in search of girls to have fun for one night?"-She answered lifting her hands in a "I'm better than you and there's nothing you can do to change it" pose. My brother started to giggle instantly.

-"WHAT THE HELL!"- Inhale… exhale… getting angry is not cool-"No one would like to do anything to a girl as flat as you"- Maka stared at me with anger, I think I hit a very sensitive spot. And then se said those horrible words…

-"MAKAAAAAA-CHOP!"- She said while hitting my head with a very thick book.-"I'm not flat! Just a bit underdeveloped…"-

-"That's…exactly the same!"-I said but she instantly took out another book even thicker and hit me again in my head-"MAKA CHOOP! MAKA CHOP! MAKA SUPER MEGA CHOP!-So uncool… I think I'll faint if she continues like this, so I turned around and took her by the wrist; stopping the next 'Maka-chop' she was going to give me-"Stop it! I've already lost half of my neurons because of your 'Maka-chops'… anyway, where the hell do you keep so many books?"-

-"Well, you see, I'm so flat that lots of books fit in where my big and voluminous breasts should be"-She said with a bit of sarcasm in her voice.

-"Yep, without a doubt"- I said with a careless voice, then I realized the MONUMENTAL mistake I've made…

-"N-NO, M-MAKA, N-NO NO NO! WAIT! NOOO!"-

-"MAKAAAAAA-CHOOOOP!"-I can't feel my head… this can't be good.

-Soul Eater-

Maka PoV

-"MakaChopMakaChopMakaChop!"- Hell! I'm totally pissed! Stupid Soul! Who does he think he is to call me flat? He has sharp teeth and I DON'T call him sharkey…well maybe sharkey isn't a great surname…But neither is flat!, God I think I'm defoliating my book -"IDIOT IDIOT IDIOT!"-

-"Maka, I think Soul learned his lesson…"-Wes said pointing out his brother, then I saw Soul, he was lying in his bed completely unconscious, bleeding everywhere.

-"I think he's having an intern hemorrhage…"-Commented Wes with a concerned expression.

-"I'm so sorry!"-I said a bit embarrassed-"I promise to heal him before I go!"-

I took out one of my book from the big pocket of my dress –No, I don't keep books where I've said I kept them- I took the thickest book I had, it was called "Healing and white magic enchantments", my mother gave me that book and taught me some healing spells when she had time. I opened my book by the middle and found the spell I was searching for. Without hesitation I started getting closer to Soul's bed, only to find out he had already opened his eyes.

Soul PoV

I opened my eyes and found Maka walking towards my bed, I think I fainted "Blacking out is not cool" I thought to myself. I kept looking at Maka for some time until I detected something in her hands… oh, no…

-"N-No Maka… GET THAT FUCKING BOOK OUT OF MY SIGHT! …MAKA NOT AGAIN NO NOO MAKA NOO!"-

-"Stop it! Are you stupid?"- Stupid? Why? If someday I become stupid it will only be your fault… your exterminating my neurons-"I'm not going to hit you"- My previously tensed body suddenly relaxed and I laid down in my bed again, ok I admit it… the fact that that maniac had a book in her hands scared me-"I hit you so hard that I think I've deformed your head, so the least I can do for you is fix it"-

-"Wha… My head! WHAT THE HELL!" - I said looking at Wes, who was laughing to death.

-"Relax bro, your head is just as ugly as before"-I turned around to give Wes an assassin glare- "You better shut up, it's your fault I'm in this situation after all"- I complained full of rage.

-Yeah, yeah, we're all guilty, we should all die blah blah blah, but your head is still misshapen so with your permission" –Maka said redirecting her view to her book- "What's with the book?"-I asked her.

-"Isn't it obvious? It is a book of magic"- My eyes wide-opened at that statement-"WHAT! Magic! Then you're one of the enemies!, look, maybe I don't know too much of this war but I surely know that it all started because of those damn witches!"-

-"You're definitely dumb! Witches don't use magic books, I'm not a witch, I'm a wizard trainee, my mother knows some magic spells so she taught me what she knew, that's all"- I sighed in relief, she could have easily killed me if she were a witch.

Maka started mumbling some words in an estrange language that I haven't heard before, that's when I understood she was performing white magic and that my body was being healed, I noticed that my blood was beginning to disappear and my headache too.

-"Great"-I heard Wes said, and then all turned black…Maybe I'll faint again?... no, it's a different sensation, a feeling of pure peace , my eyelids were really heavy, so I just relaxed in my bed and let my body have some rest.

-"White magic huh…"-That's all I could say before immersing in that estrange dream.

_I was standing in my room, but something in it just seemed different, it was full of toys, the ones which gave me so much fun when I was little, I stared speechless at my own room, Maybe white magic can make you live the past again? I heard a noise coming from the entrance and I turned around to find out the source of it. A miniature version of me entered to my old room and sat up in the bed annoyed. Then I heard other noises coming from the same direction._

_-"Soul, it's late, why are you still awake?"-Wes asked entering to the room, he was younger too, I had a strange feeling about this dream so I just sat up in the chair besides the table that was in my room and watched the scene. _

_-"I'm not sleepy Wes"-Yeah, I've always been stubborn… but Maka is even worst._

_-"OK, and what if I tell you a story? Then you can go to sleep, right?-My brother asked, I think I'm starting to remember this moment._

_-"Cool!"- The little me said with a happy grin in his face, he immediately got under the sheets and leaned his head in his comfy pillow. _

_Wes sat up in the bed scratching his chin, that's what he does when he is thinking. _

_-"Got it"-Wes exclaimed with a smile-"This is a very ancient legend"-He thought for a moment in what he had just said and then stated-"Actually is a very ancient tale, because I'm pretty sure it happened"-Wes said with a big smile in his face, Maybe it isn't cool but I remember I really enjoyed when my brother told me stories before I went to sleep, in those moments I would absolutely forget about my parent's death. I was happy. _

"_Long, long ago, humans and witches lived peacefully in this same world. Both races shared countries, manners, ways of living, there were even some humans who were friends with a witch…"-The child made a gesture inviting him to continue, so Wes talked again-"But the only predictable thing about life, is that it is unpredictable, and one day something totally unexpected happened. A witch and a human fell in love, and fruit of that love was a pretty little girl. It was completely weird cause even if humans and witches were friends; there was something deep inside their souls, a bit of hate for the other, a competition to be the predominant race. That girl wasn't expected. _

_I looked at Wes, interested in the story he was relating, that story intrigued me more and more for some odd reason._

_-"The child grew up and inherited from her father all the innocence a human can posses, and from her mother, she inherited the ability to use magic, and that was the origin of the first white-mage in all the history of Death City. That's why white magic is the purest of all the magic, because it's full of innocence and purity but at the same time is the most lethal weapon, even more than swords or lances"-Little Soul's expression was of interest, I have to admit that Wes had that magic touch while narrating a story._

_As soon as humans and witches found out the power of that girl, both races tried to get it, they tried to have it only for themselves, in fact that girls wasn't human, but she wasn't a witch either, so both races started fighting for her. War lasted for years and more years until humans and witches came to the conclusion neither of them should have that power. From that on, that girl existed in peace and comfort, but witches attacked again and the world immersed into another war. Finally a witch talked with words full of poison, she said "We can't just keep living with this temptation, sure, none of us should posses that power, but we could at least destroy it to reduce the temptation." Both races approved her idea, and decided to end with the life of the girl, now a teenager. _

_-"Brother… killing people is not cool"-The little me said with a sad tone in his voice, truth is I've never wanted to kill, while doing it I'm only leaving other people without their family, lovers and friends, just like it had happened to me, but if killing people will let me be whit my brother then I'll do whatever it takes just to continue with him. Wes put one finger in front of his mouth, indicating the child to keep silence, because the story continued._

_-"They kept the girl inside a cell, keeping her away from civilization while they planned how to eradicate her existence. The girl stayed like that for years and her soul started to grieve, her soul felt lonely, until one day, a different human who wasn't searching for power of glory arrived. He released her and helped her to escape. He took her away, where no one could ever find her; he protected her and helped with her magic. She was really grateful to him, and gratefulness turned into affection, affection into friendship, and friendship eventually became love. Both lovers lived peacefully for years until one day, someone found their hideout and took the girl away._

_Nine-year-old Soul seemed even more interested in the story now than ever._

_-"He kept on searching for the captors of his lover and finally found them, he fought and fought, but they surpassed him in number, so they captured him and sentenced both lovers…. That same day humans and witches gathered around the bonfire and set both convicted in it._

_-"Brother…"-Little me said with a sad tone in his voice-"They couldn't… did they…?"-_

_-"Yeah… they were burned till death, but they died together and, you know what else?"-Wes asked with one of those happy grins in his face._

_-"What?"- Little me asked with interest._

_-"That a love like that… so strong and pure can't be easily destroyed, 'not even death can destroy it'. Both teenagers kept reincarnating in our race for years and years. She passing on her knowledge from generation to generation, and him, well, protecting her forever…"-_

_-"And what about humans and witches? Do they still want that power?"-_

_-"Well…"-Wes started-"Witches are very powerful and every time they reincarnate they somehow find out and attack Death City again... There's a war every time they come to life again but obviously not as big as before…"_

_-"I would like to meet them someday… the chosen ones"- Mentioned the younger Soul while yawning._

_-"And I hope that won't happen EVER!, that would only mean another war, do you remember?"-Said Wes walking towards the door-"Good night bro~"-_

I wanted to keep living that memory but suddenly, an unknown force pulled me up and when I realized I was at my room with my actual age.

-"Wow Maka, your magic is more impressive than I thought it was"-Then I instantly remembered that girl who had made me bleed from every single part of my body. Maybe she is still her? I wondered.

I heard the door open and saw Wes enter through it.

-"I see you're awake"-Said Wes walking towards my bed-"I think you should go to the kitchen, there's a surprise there!"-

I got up from my bed as soon as my brother left the room, I looked myself in my mirror and saw again the 16-year-old me. My white hair was totally messed due to sleep and my penetrating red orbs where as intimidating as ever, I was only wearing some comfortable pants, I looked really cool right now.

I turned around to walk toward the kitchen but I saw a kind of mark in my right shoulder so I directed to the mirror to see it better. It was a kind of star… more likely a sparkle, It was black, a very dark shade of black. That's weird… I'm pretty sure I didn't have it before. A sound coming from my stomach took me out of my thoughts, I think I'll just leave it for now, so let's go to the kitchen, I am hungry, but let's put on a shirt before, I don't want to worry Wes.

-Soul Eater-

As soon as I got out of my room a delicious aroma captured my nose, and following my instinct I reached the kitchen.

Wes was right when he told me about the surprise, when I arrived to the kitchen I saw a lot of food in the table. But my surprise was even bigger when I found the source of all that food, it was, no more no less than the monster who had left me unconscious.

-Soul Eater-

Maka PoV

I felt a presence from behind so I turned around to see who it was.

-"huh… It's just you"-I said when I saw it was Soul the one who had arrived.

-"Yeah, it's me. Who were you expecting?-That was when he started looking at the food-"Who is this for?"-

-"Obviously for you and Wes, unless someone else lives here"-I answered-"I need to ask you a favor"-

-"Eh? A favor?"-Asked the albino while sitting up to start eating the food.

-"Yeah… well, you know, I was forced to come here and…"-

-"Hey I didn't forced you!"-Said Soul with a frown-"I've saved your damn life!"-

-"Ok,ok, so I was carried here unconscious, and I don't know how to return home so…"

-"So you want me to help you return to your home"-Soul commented with the mouth full of meat-"Deal"-He said while swallowing what he previously had inside his mouth-"But you have to answer me one question"-

-"What question?"-I hurried to answer; I wanted to return to my house as soon as possible.

-"Well"-Soul started saying-"Yesterday, after you healed me with you magic and all that…I felt the need to sleep, and as soon as I closed my eyes, I started having this kind of dream…. It was more like a memory, and I was living it… Does that has something to do with your magic?-He finally asked.

-"White magic in fact can make people live their past, just for a bit. Only important memories"- I answered without hesitation.

-"I see"-He said while lifting from the table-"So where did you say your house is?"-Soul said showing me one of those shark smiles of him.

_And that was just the beginning…._

_**Huh… this is kind of long, It's like 3,500 words long… Well, I hope you liked it, I'm really looking forward to your reviews, tough I'm a bit sad right now cuz my little baby bunny has just died… I cried so much, now I got a headache.**_

_**But you know what can help me? You can tell me where I can read the new chapter of Soul Eater and Soul Eater not and then I will be happy, I promise!**_

_**OMG! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT! IT'S A REVIEW BUTTON… LOOK! IT'S CALLING YOU! Let's click it and see what happens ;D**_

_**Bye~**_


	3. Chapter 3

**JUST GO AHEAD AND HATE ON ME AND RUN YOUR MOUTH! SO EVERYONE CAN HEAR, HIT ME WITH THE WORST YOU GOT AND KNOCK ME DOWN, BABY I DON'T CARE YOU WANNA BE YOU WANNA BE A LOSER LIKE MEEE!... Ok…sorry… glee fever…**

**Whatever …**

**OMFG! THIS FIC HAS BEEN ADDED TO A COMMUNITY! OMG OMG I'M SO HAPPY! Well I wanted to say thank you to all my reviewers!**

**Huh… this is so hard! I think I need to get a beta reader u.u**

**Thanks to: samm, macchi-chan, romancelvr25, SIMIOCAOS and crazychick1313! You really make my day a little brighter! **

**And thank you too, yeah, you! The one who is reading this story right now! You make my day brighter too! :D **

**Ok so… changing subject. This chapter is dedicated to Maka, maybe is a little boring for now but it will become important so…**

**Chapter 3:** Back at home

**Maka PoV**

I waved goodbye to Wes. He was watching us from the entrance of his house and suddenly a smile appeared in my face, I can't help it, despite Soul's careless attitude, Wes was really nice, he even offered me to stay for more time at his house to drink something and chat about random stuff. And I would have accepted if it weren't for the fact that I had a family at home who were probably concerned and wanting to know about my localization. _"But Wes is a man, and all men are the same, even if they don't show it at first"_

Little by little, I started walking away from that warm home with Soul by my side.

The albino started to guide me across the cold and empty allies of Death City, empty due to the fights with the witches and cold for the simple fact that it was winter.

Winter is my favorite season of the year; I love to watch how the snow falls and covers the streets making them white… and right now, those snowflakes were falling. Why did this war started by this season of the year? This season were the families gathered just to drink hot chocolate and talk about funny memories?

I was so concentrated in my thoughts that I didn't realize the fact that we were pretty far from Soul's house now and that, just how I thought, this city area was completely unknown for me.

I glanced at the mysterious boy who was walking by my side, his features were really weird, his scarlet eyes were hypnotizing –and intimidating sometimes- his hair was as white as that snow that was falling right now, that snow that I liked so much, and not to mention his sharp shark teeth…

-"Why are you staring at me?"-Asked Soul addressing me-"Am I too cool for you, Albarn?"- A grin appeared in his face instantly, showing me those sharp teeth that only he possessed.

-"Uhm… I think you have some food in your teeth"-I said trying to excuse myself.

Soul just stared at me in disgust with a cold stare and an annoyed frown-"You're not cool, you know?"-

-"I'll survive"-I said smiling triumphantly due to Soul's reaction.

Soon, silence overwhelmed those streets, Soul hasn't said a single word since that little discussion we've had and silence was beginning to turn annoying _'C'mon Maka, think about something good to talk about or you'll die of boredom…'_

_-_"So…"-I started saying to catch his attention-"Tell me, where are you from?"-I said without thinking it too much, it was the first question that came into my mind.

-"That's a secret"-Soul drily answered. Who does he thing he is? I try to talk to him and he reacts like this, geez…

-"Well…"-I commented, resolved not to give up-"And why are you fighting in this war?"-

-"That's classified"-He said without thinking it too much.

'_This is starting to turn annoying'_

-"Well, at least tell me how old are you"-I continued with persistence.

-"You sound like a little stalker to me, you know?-Said Soul with a grin while glancing at me and my misery.

-"That's not funny"-I sighed, he's so immature.

-"I think it would be better to continue"-Soul said with a serious tone-"We're about to arrive"-

**-Soul Eater-**

We kept walking by those dark and creepy allies that where unknown for me in silence, with no one and nothing to break it, only that this time, silence was not disturbing, it was even relaxing.

-"Here we are"-Soul said with a low tone. It took me a while to realize what he was talking about and then I started looking at my surroundings.

Just how I thought it would be: destroyed houses, damaged streets, well… hints of battle, only that this time nobody was fighting, that was the only good thing about this war: witches only came for a little time, two or three days, and then they would retreat for some weeks.

-"Perfect!"-I chirped, suddenly overwhelmed with happiness only by thinking that I would see my mother again soon-"I think I can do it by myself from now on. Thanks Soul!"-I said with happiness while walking away from that guy.

-"Are you crazy?"-He yelled, and I suddenly stopped my advance, I turned around to find Soul grabbing me by my dress to stop me from leaving. '_What the hell?'_

-"And what if _they_ attack you?"-Soul said frowning in disapproval.

"It's alright!"-I assured-"I can take care of myself"-

-"Well it didn't seem like you could take care of yourself that time…"-Soul rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to continue but I interrupted him instantly.

-"And since when do you care about me?, last time I checked you thought that I was "not cool" and "flat as board"-I said while staring at him in disgust-"Really Soul, I don't need help starting from here…"-

Soul seemed to be annoyed by what I have said cause his face adopted a serious tone and his penetrating eyes kept staring at me-"I just want to help you, now don't be so stubborn and let me…"-

-"What!"-I shouted, completely forgetting about the danger I was in if an enemy heard me-"Great! That was just what I needed! Now I'm stubborn too, something else you haven't told me Mr. Perfection?"-I said while searching from the thickest book in my pocket.

-"M-maka…Wait!, there's no need to hit me, we can talk like civilized people"-I kept walking towards him with my book in my hand, ready to hit him and leave him without brain

-"Maka no, no MAKA NOO!"-I stopped before giving him what he deserved; '_He's not worth of it' _I thought and then I started placing my book back into my pocket. Soul just kept staring at me in disbelief, totally surprised by my sudden change-"M-maka?-Soul asked with a confused tone in his voice.

-"Forget about it…"-I whispered while I started to walk away from him towards my house, towards my mother…

**Soul PoV**

I watched Maka running away from me…

_I saw it…_. I saw her face darken when I offered to help her. For some odd reason I had the need of supporting her, the need of protecting her from those enemies that could attack her in her way towards her home, but I just stayed still, without making any kind of move.

_And I understand…_I understand that Maka and I haven't started very well. I don't really care at all, though. For some odd reason I don't feel the need of become friend with someone but…why her insistence of being alone?

'_Maka is weird'_ I thought while redirecting to my house, ignoring the voice inside my head that told me to follow her…follow Maka, despite of her rejection.

**-Soul Eater-**

**Maka PoV**

I kept running without a single break, '_running away' _from the guy who had offered me some company, but I just can't help it, all men are the same… nobody can trust them, they just think about cheating and drinking and have some fun.

I was still deep into my thoughts when I suddenly glimpsed at a familiar construction, a little and beautiful house with a garden by its right side, the windows of that house were open, letting the Sunrays pass through them. Unconsciously, I started running towards that house, better known for me as 'Home'… The home where I had been raised and the same one from where I escaped yesterday's morning in search of survivors from that war. The place where, probably, my mother was waiting for me, maybe even _worried._

I approached the entrance of my house and knocked tree times on the wooden door placed right in front of me. In no time I started hearing footsteps from inside of my house as I waited for someone to open. The doors suddenly opened revealing my mother, a young and beautiful woman, with a large ashen blonde hair that reached her waist, she had two intense green eyes and a very thin figure, that was my mom… a very kind and smart woman… she was perfect.

Her eyes wide opened at the moment she saw my face and without hesitation she reached me and put me into a tight hug, one that I corresponded immediately.

-"Makaaaa!"- She screamed and squeezed me into that hug-"Maka what happened? Where have you been? You don't know how much I missed you!"-My dear mother said while tears of happiness fell down her eyes.

-"Calm down mom, I'm here, I'm Okay!"-I answered when I saw that my mother had missed me as much as I have missed her-"Truth is that I've ran away yesterday's morning… I know it's not right but I had to help that people, you know what I mean, don't you?"-

-"But why didn't you came back?"-My mother asked with a calm tone but at the same time she seemed worried.

-"Uhm… well… about that…"-I started saying as I scratched my cheek embarrassed –"One of the witches' allies attacked me and I fainted…"-

-"My daughter was attacked by an enemy and then she slept in the streets!"-My mother screamed in despair, she was that "explosive" sometimes… but her usual self was more relaxed.

-"While I was unconscious a girl who was passing by saw me and took care of me until I woke up"-I lied forcing a fake smile into my face… yes, someone had taken care of me, and yes someone took me to his house until I woke up… but it hasn't been a girl. I don't want to lie to my mother, but if I tell her that I have been helped by a guy she will probably suffer of a heart attack.

My mother hugged me again and said something about 'missing me so much', but I couldn't really understand due to her low voice.

"I've missed you too, mom"-I whispered and she instantly offered me to enter to the house.

I closed the door after I had entered and started walking towards my room to get some clothes; I needed a bath to release all the tension that I was feeling.

And just when I was walking through that corridor that would led me to my room, someone knocked the door again.

I redirected towards the door to open it and found out that my mother had already done that.

-"Look-hip-she's my-hip-beloved wife-hip-Kami!"-The familiar voice made me approach the door to find out who was talking to my mother.

-"And-hip-my beautiful daughter-hip-Makaaa~"-A tall man, with red hair and deep blue eyes was staring at me across the door, completely drunk.

-"Shuddup, you're not my father"-I coldly said as I walked to my room.

-"Makaaa~"-Cried the man who always came drunk to my house-"Daddy loves you and mama the best!"

-"I don't know who you are"-Was the last thing I said before locking up the door of my room, without letting him tell me another lie.

"_All men are the same, they just wanna have some fun….My father always comes to my house drunk, saying how much he loves mom and me…I can't believe him, I've told him to stop drinking but the next day the story is exactly the same…_

_All men are the same, I can't trust them… I wish that all of them could just go to hell!"_

**-Soul Eater-**

**Soul PoV**

I continued walking towards the place I've known as home from as far as I can remember, but the fact of not having somebody by my side anymore made me feel very lonely. I don't care if it's Maka or Wes, but I really don't want to keep living in this loneliness…

_Loneliness. My life has always been like this, my parents are now dead and the only person I can trust in is my brother Wes._

Sometimes I wish I could have someone special… someone who could understand me and make me happy. Because I would like to know how happiness feels, a feeling that I could understand long ago but that, today is completely unknown for me. The joy that my mother caused me and the estimation my father inspired me… all that has been buried along with those painful memories. ..

_Buried deep since the day of their death…_

My way towards my house didn't last long, I was soon staring at the door of the only place I've called home in all my life. Instantly, I searched for the keys that were inside my pocket and took them out, introducing them into the door lock. The smell of the food Maka had prepared this morning invaded my nose as soon as I entered to my house.

_Where's Wes?_ I wondered while I began searching for him in the house. I was so deep into my thoughts to notice that my brother was staring at me right beside me.

-"Soul?"-A Known voice whispered near from me-"Is something wrong?"-Of course, my brother knows me too well; it was obvious that he would notice.

"Wes"-I answered while turning around to face him-"What day is it today?"-I directly asked. My brother stayed staring at me deliberating, until after a while his eyes opened up in realization.

-"December 18"-He answered simply, leaving the room in completely silence after his statement.

-"8 years, huh…."-Wes said after a sight-"I can't believe it was so long ago..."-My brother redirected, then, to the couch that was at one side of him to sit down . He stayed staring at the floor for a while, trying to analyze what I had just said.

-"Will you go to see them this time?"-Wes asked without taking his eyes off from the floor-"That's what they would like you to do"-Ended my brother with that phrase. That phrase that was repeated every year, every December 18 since my parents died.

_Will I go to see them this time?_ I don't think so, it doesn't matter how many times I ask myself…

_I can't visit my parent's grave knowing I'm the cause of their death_

It doesn't matter how many years pass since that day, neither does it matter how many times Wes asks me that same question, it's simply something irremediable.

"_8 years, huh? I can't believe it was so long ago…"_

I retired to my room without answering my brother's question, it wasn't exactly necessary…

'Maka doesn't seem to trust anybody… I wonder if she feels the same loneliness I'm feeling right now...' I thought while I entered my room and closed the door after I've entered.

**-Soul Eater-**

**Maka PoV**

-"Don't even think on arriving late!"-My mother said as I was passing through the door, exiting my house.

-"Don't worry, mom"-I asked for routine.

-"And don't talk with estrangers!"-My mother looked at me with worried eyes while she was talking.

-"Don't worry, mom"-I repeated without much enthusiasm, after all, it has already been a week since that little 'incident' and my mother was still worrying too much about nothing.

-"And if you find someone drunk don't leave him…"

-"I understood mom, I promise to come back early. Love you!"-I finished, interrupting my mother with a smile as I closed the door in my back and then I started to leave that house.

'_C'mon mom, going to the market is not big deal' _I thought while I was walking towards the place where I would buy all the things that my mother had asked me to bring.

After a pretty long walk I arrived to the market. I extracted the list that my mother gave me and then I started to carefully examine it.

Milk, bread and meet…a pretty simple list if you ask my opinion.

I started looking for the food I needed on those stands full of every kind of food you can imagine until I found one that had what I was searching for. Everything looked seemed so delicious!

-"Are you looking for something in specific, Maka?"-A very serene and soft voice asked me. I redirected my view to the girl that was talking to me and instantly, a happy grin appeared in my face.

-"Tsubaki!"-I happily shouted, embracing my best friend into a tight hug-"It has been a while"-I said finally-"What are you doing here?"

-"My brother entrusted me his shop, he is kinda busy right now…"-Tsubaki answered simply. As kind as always, she's one of those people you can unconditionally trust.

-"I see"-I said while handing her the items I needed-"When is your turn ending?"

-"It ends in just a few more minutes"-Tsubaki answered cheerfully-"What about doing something together?"

I nodded my head instantly as I gave her the money my mother had lend me-"Perfect"

**-Soul Eater-**

-"Hey, Maka"-Tsubaki started with her usual calmed voice-"Las week I saw your mother at the market, she looked worried"-She quickly told me, I could notice the curiosity in her voice-"Has something happened?"

I looked at Tsubaki still walking, she seemed pretty curious and worried at the same time '_I can trust Tsubaki, I've always trusted'_

-"A week ago I escaped from my house"- I deeply sighed while, at the same time, I turned around to see Tsubaki directly on her face-"And a bandit attacked me…"-I told her, staring at her right into her blue eyes. Tsubaki's expression changed rapidly from concern to terror.

-"Maka! That was really dangerous! What if something had happened to you?"-She asked, embracing me into a protective hug.

Just as my mother… Tsubaki has always had that maternal attitude towards everybody, it doesn't matter how small the problem you're facing is, she can always make you smile.

-"It's alright Tsubaki"-I said staring at her directly in the face-"You know I can take care of myself, besides someone helped me… just a little"

-"Help?"-Tsubaki looked at me with curiosity in her eyes, and then she asked that question I knew she wanted to ask me since I told her I have been rescued-"Help… from who?"-My friend concluded.

-"A soldier who was passing by"-I answered waving my hand, resting importance to the subject.

-"Maka…"-Tsubaki flatly sighed-"You never change"-She said smiling more for herself than for any other person.

'_Truth is I don't want to change'_

**-Soul Eater-**

I closed the door after entering to my house. Going out with Tsubaki was really funny, I even forgot about being at home by six.

-"I'm home"-I shouted for my mother to listen. I left the bag with food in the dining table and redirected with a bit of laziness towards my room, even though I knew today was my turn to cook dinner.

Those usual steps could be heard again from the corridor of my room and I turned around to see the person that was causing those noises.

-"Welcome home, darling"-My mother said with a smile-"Do you remember who is coming home today?"

Today? A visit planned for today evening? The only person who could possibly visit us on Saturday evening was…

_Hell, no!_

-"Makaaaaaaaaa~"-Shouted the redheaded man when he saw me.

**-Soul Eater-**

-"Spirit… Calm…down…can't…breathe… "-I started to struggle, visibly uncomfortable due to that situation, I bet my father is drunk right now-"Father! Release me now!"-I shouted directly into his ear in a desperate attempt to get free. My father released me from his killing embrace and started mumbling things about his ears.

_Why? _

-"You're not my father!"-I stated leaving the room where my father and my mother were and walking towards the door.

**-**_**Flashback-**_

_I discarded my old clothes to change them for new ones, I needed something more comfortable, it was late after all and I needed some rest._

_But just when I was removing my dress something caught my attention, that brand in my shoulder that I've had since my birth, there was something different in it. That brand that I've had in my shoulder from as long as I can remember had something different, but I just couldn't identify what. My thoughts were instantly interrupted when I heard noises coming from the garden._

_I guess I don't have option…_

_I dressed as fast as I could with the clothes that I had prepared to sleep and instantly hurried towards the garden._

_Nothing_

_I couldn't see anything, it was completely dark but I could still hear those noisy laughs, I would have told my mother if it wasn't because she was soundly asleep and I didn't want to wake her up._

'_I wonder if Soul would have been afraid in a situation like this'_

_What's up Maka? Why can't you just forget about him? After all, that incident happened 5 days ago. _

_It's not time to be thinking about that, Maka! I thought to myself while walking towards the source of those annoying noises._

_I wish I haven't done that_

_A known figure was standing right there where the noisy laughs came from._

_-"Dad?... What are you doing he…"-My sentence was interrupted by the voice of another person that I couldn't identify at all._

_-"Spirit? Who is her?"-Spoke the woman that was standing right beside my father. That's when I understood everything._

_My dad… had his arm around her waist… they seemed to be very happy until I arrived._

_I couldn't contain them more… the tears that were attempting to escape from my eyes accomplished their duty. I started to cry, I never thought my father would be capable of cheating on my mother._

_I started to run towards the door, closing it at my back._

'_All men are scum… you can all go to hell'_

_**-End of Flashback-**_

Without thinking too much I approached the door of my house and went through it. I started to run… run away from my father.

It hurts… It hurts that my father cheats on my mother and then goes to the house and talk to her as if nothing had happened.

I don't know how many time I spent running away from my house but it felt like hours.

I don't want to make mother worry but I don't want to see Spirit neither.

What should I do?

The face of my mother came to my mind instantly, that happy expression she had when she saw me again after one and a half day. I wouldn't do it for Spirit; I would do it for my mother. I will go back to my house only for my mother.

I started to walk slowly towards my house where my mother was waiting for me, I don't know how long I walked but I'm sure it was a quite large distance.

-"Oh god, I think I've just found something interesting"-Said an unknown voice at my back 'Don't turn around, just ignore it' I thought but the truth is that deep inside of me I was really afraid.

A not so friendly laugh could be heard from the one at my back, before the voice started to talk again to another person I suppose was her companion.-"We can't let her go, right Mabel?"

Those voices send a fast shiver through my body

'_Don't let me go? What are they talking about?'_

I didn't have time to realize what was happening because right in that moment one of them appeared right in front of me, blocking the path I was following. I was completely paralyzed by the fear. I shouldn't have left my home.

'_Witches?_' I thought, examining theattire of the one in front of me. A really large black hat and a short dress that fell from her waist to her knees, with a pair of boots that covered a big part of her legs.

The witch that was watching me twisted the corner of her mouth, transforming it into a really frightening grin while raising her arm to conjure some kind of spell.

_Another invasion of witches? Why don't they just leave us alone?_

I wanted to move, to escape from that situation, but my legs wouldn't let me, I was trapped, so I followed that coward instinct I had. I closed my eyes when I realized the danger I was in, of course it wasn't the best thing to do in my situation, I could have fought, I could have ran or even shout, but I just stayed there, frightened.

_I remember how my heart and world stopped in that moment._

_The instant that marked the beginning of my new life._

_The worst moment I've lived…_

_Have transformed in my most treasured memory_

**Ok so, that's all… Now listen people: I know I'm not so fast at updating, and maybe my story is not the best story in this page. But it would really mean a LOT to me if you left me a damn review! I know maybe you're busy, maybe you didn't like my story, maybe you like it. I've received a lot of mails telling me you have added my story to favorites or alerts but I mean I really put so much effort in writing this! My native language is not English! Could you at least leave me a review? Really, those reviews that tell me my story is not so bad at all are the best thing to motivate me to write more! **

**Well thanks, I hope you liked the chapter and I'm waiting for your opinions.**

**Love, MakaEvans95**

**Does anyone there wants to become my beta reader? Pwese? You don't have to talk Spanish; it is just to correct my grammatical mistakes.**


End file.
